Al Capone
Al Capone is a villain in the series. He was a deceased gangster from the early 20th century who was brought back to life by Professor Emil Hamilton. He decided to form a crime syndicate in Metropolis as he had done in Chicago many years ago and take over the city. He was portrayed by William Devane. History Capone was one of the most feared and dangerous gangsters in Chicago, He ran a Italian-American crime syndicate called the Chicago Outfit and his many crimes included bootlegging, assault, prostitution and gambling. Eventually, he was arrested on the charge of tax evasion in 1931 and spent his imprisonment in Atlanta United State Penitentiary and later Alcatraz Prison. He was finally sent to the Federal Correctional Institution at Terminal Island. Capone was later released on bail after showing signs of an infection in his nervous system and finally died of cardiac arrest in 1947. Rebirth Many years later, a scientist called Emil Hamilton dug up Al's remains along with those of other well known gangsters such as Bonnie Parker, Clyde Barrow and John Dillinger as an experiment of cloning DNA from people such as criminals and alter their personalities to help mankind. However Capone wanted to play by his own rules and decided to try and take over Metropolis in the same way as Chicago. He also forced Professor Hamilton to create more gangsters for his gang. He then went around Metropolis bribing all the leading people of the city including the mayor. He then went to the Daily Planet to see editor Perry White. He was met by Jimmy Olsen who asked if he had an appointment, but he proudly replied he didn't need one. Jacques who was the cater for the newspaper's 60th anniversary party was there too and didn't take kindly to Capone's cigar, ordering him to get rid of it at once until Capone threatened to badly hurt him if tried to take his cigar away and headed for Perry's office. First, Capone returned the V8 Ford that he had stolen from Perry by Clyde as the gangster had previously owned before his and Bonnie's deaths, but Perry had bought it on loan many years later for the anniversary party. He then bribed the editor with a large wad of money so that he could give him good publicity in the paper. But Perry after having had a previous near death experience with Jimmy involving Bonnie and Clyde was having none of it and saw Capone as just another con-artist dressing up like the world's most dangerous gangster to intimidate people. He gave the money back to Capone and told him to take it and his "phony" scar and get out of his office immediately. Capone asked if he wanted a few days to think it over, but Perry declined. Capone replied that he really enjoyed the paper, but would hate it to shut down due to union problems. He then leaves. Later that evening he and his gang stormed into a nightclub after killing the owner Georgie Hairdo and taking it over. Daily Planet investigative reporters Lois Lane and Clark Kent were there to find out more on Capone's doings. Dillinger, Bonnie and Clyde were there too. Dillinger tried to make a move on the attractive Lois, but Clark knocked his hand away, telling him to leave her alone. Dillinger pushed him away and as Clark went back, Clyde shot him and Clark fell down dead. Lois was devastated, but unknown to her, Clyde and the others, Clark had to pretend he was dead so no one would find out he was Superman. Capone berated Clyde for shooting Clark which gave them no choice but to find somewhere to dump the body as Capone couldn't be linked to a murder. He ordered one of his men Joey to pick up the "dead" corpse and carry it away. They threw it into a nearby pile of rubbish. Clark got up, dusted himself down and left. Later Lois went to find Professor Hamilton in an attempt to bring Capone to justice and avenge Clark's murder. Hamilton revealed that Capone locked him in his lab and was forcing him to make more gangsters to join his gang. As they were leaving, Capone and the others arrived, so they hid in a nearby closet. Capone was by now getting frustrated at everybody refusing his offers and decided if couldn't buy them then he would eliminate them, staring with the Daily Planet anniversary party where many of the important people would be. Lois and Hamilton had heard everything, but Hamilton had an allergy to the fur coat in the closet and sneezed, giving their position away. During this time Clark now as Superman found Dillinger outside a movie theater and questioned him on the whereabouts of Capone and the others. After Superman tried some persuasion from dropping and then catching him from a high building, Dillinger spilled the beans which gave Clark an opportunity to also come up with a explanation to his friends on his sudden reappearance. Dillinger was then sent to prison. Meanwhile Capone had Lois and Hamilton tied up and about to be covered in cement. Capone told Hamilton that he didn't need him anymore as the professor had written everything down and he would find someone more co-operative to work with. They then heard a noise that was coming from Lois' beeper, that always sounded when someone was trying to contact her. Capone just called it an "annoying little thing" and tossed it to Clyde who then looked at it uninterested and tossed it to the ground. Bonnie pulled the cement mixer lever and they left for the Daily Planet. However thanks to Lois' beeper, Superman was able to track her and Hamilton down and saved them in the nick of time. Capone and the others entered the building, with Capone telling the others that the place was too quiet and needed more excitement. They entered the main newsroom just as Perry was finishing making a dedication speech to Clark. He ordered all the people to line up in the view of the gang's machine guns. Perry tried to persuade Capone to give up and not make things worse for himself as it wasn't Capone's original era and the police were probably already downstairs waiting for him. Capone took no notice and gave his gang the signal to fire. But Superman arrived and caught each and every bullet with his super speed and burned the weapons from the gang's hands, foiling Capone's plans. Capone tried to escape down the stairs, while his gang were caught. Jimmy punched Clyde hard in the gut to avenge Clark's murder, Jacques knocked down another for crashing his party and Bonnie was shoved into the anniversary cake by Lois, out of vengeance for activating the cement mixer earlier. The noise of police sirens could be heard in the distance as Capone reached the bottom of the stairs, preparing to run away. But he is lifted high in the air by Superman who had followed him. Superman tells Capone that Alcatraz was closed, but the police would find somewhere nice for him. He was then arrested along with Bonnie, Clyde and the others after this and presumably imprisoned. Trivia * He is based on the real life gangster of the same name. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Season 2 Characters